Leaf High School
by BlueTwinkie
Summary: This story contains two ocs. they go to leaf high school and experience a lot of female attention. Contains strong lemons and some yuri


Kenxtsunadexfemale kyuubixhinataxsamui

This is a school-life fanfiction

"So you ready for this new school year at this new school?" says Ken

"Duh, I just hope it's not a boring school like the last one was." Says Daryl

"Yea I understand come on we are about to be late." Says Ken they run into the same classes which they found to be kinda odd. They both are late which a few girls start to giggle at their unfortunate timing.

"Sorry Ken-san, Daryl-san. You two are going to have to see the principal and vice principal IMMEDIATELY!!" screams a teacher who was surprisingly a very young and very attractive teacher.

"Sorry, Ms…" Daryl looks at his paper "Anko"

"Hurry up before you get detention." She says with a smirk, Daryl could have sword he saw a look in her eye he just brushed it off.

They ran to the principal's office, where they were greeted by two lovely young ladies that seemed to be DD cups. It seemed like it was a hot day outside because one was only wearing a tied up robe and the other a shirt that didn't have any straps and a short skirt.

"Ken can you come with me please we have to discuss a few things.." says the principal in the robe her name was Tsunade, weird name but the body will make you remember it.

He walks into the room and she locked the door saying its best to have some privacy. She talks to him about his schedule but he suddenly notices that she undoes her robe slightly complaining about the heat. Ken also feels the heat since this beautiful and sexy lady is seemingly flirting with him. She asks if he minds if she gets more comfortable. Ken just nods dumbly. She takes off her robe revealing she wore a tank top 2 sizes too small for her chest. Ken feels his pants start to tighten.

"Ken well since you were late today you are going to have to work that out with me for the rest of the school year." She says calmly

"WHAT?!!!! What do I have to do I don't like going into detention its boring and I always fall asleep." He says with a moan. She giggles and walks over to him and grabs his shoulders bending over giving him a good view of her cleavage.

"Trust me you won't be falling asleep on me." She says sexily in his ear as she starts to nibble on it. She stands in front of him and straddles him in his chair grinding her against him. She then makes out with him. Ken just sits there still in shock that the principal is making out with him. He starts to make out back and grabs her ass making her moan.

"If you give me this Ken I'll make sure you pass every class with an A+" she moans. He takes off her shirt revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra and takes off her skirt. He lays her on her own table and pushes himself into her slowly but not all the way. She moans loudly but as luck would have a soundproof room. He then goes to her huge breasts and starts sucking on one of her nipples. She grabs his head running her hand through his hair pushing him further down loving the feeling. She starts rocking her hips against his since he isn't all the way in her. He starts sucking more harshly and pushes himself all the way in her making her gasp for air at the contact. He starts to slowly and forcefully push himself in and out of her. After each push she gets louder and louder.

"Ken..faster.." she moans and not being one to disappoint he started to go faster and faster

Outside kyuubi was watching Tsunade getting pounded into by this 18 year old boy. She was off the clock and decided to just watch and only watch. After a few minutes her watching soon made her a little too hot to just keep watching. She bites her bottom lip and starts sweating just wanting to join in and take him for herself. Her panties get real moist just from watching and she starts rubbing her legs together to ease the urge.

After thrusting over and over almost reaching his limit, he released a load giving her a cream pie and as she came her inner walls squeezed hard milking him of all of his seed, she pushed him on her seat and got under the desk and start to gently suck on him gently. She then puts his member between her large breasts and start moving up and down with them. Ken moans in pleasure and puts his head back as she starts sucking on the head of him. She start going faster and faster as Ken grabbed her head and pushed her down on him making Tsunade deep throat him. Surprisingly Tsunade deep throats him with ease and starts bobbing her head up and down going faster and humming sending vibration all over him trying to get him to release

Kyuubi now tired of just watching slides her fingers between her legs gently pressing against her sweet spot almost going in. All she can do is moan in pleasure and agony of seeing this act and not being able to join in. She slides her fingers all the way in only inserting 2 fingers. She moves up and down with the timing of Ken thrusting into Tsunade's throat. As he goes faster she goes faster. She moans in pleasure she gives herself

Ken can't take it anymore and starts thrusting hard into Tsunade's open and moist throat. She keeps it up and keeps bobbing at an incredible speed. He goes faster and faster until he feels the need to cum. Tsunade senses it and slides it all the way down her throat as he pushes her down even further

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!" he screams as he cums into the back of her throat

"KEN-KUN!!!!" screams kyuubi as she came exactly in time with them. Tsunade gets up and looks at kyuubi and so does Ken. Tsunade and kyuubi make eye contact and simultaneously wink at each other that Ken doesn't notice. Kyuubi winks and blows a kiss at Ken after licking her lips clean in front of him and goes away.

"I think you have a class Ken you don't wanna be late. You don't want to get in detention now do you? It may be worse than this." She says with an evil grin on her face

"I will try not to Ms. Senju" he says and walks out but notices that Daryl is still in the office talking with the Vice-Principal Mei Terumi

Daryl walks out of the room with a stupid smile on his face and goes to Ken and at the exact same time they say, "You won't believe what just happened to me! You too!! No way!!".

"Well this is what happened to me…" starts Daryl

(Flashback)

Well since Principal Tsunade called Ken into the other room you can come into my office.

"Uh Ok." Says Daryl without a care in the world.

Please sit. You have a slip for me.

"Yeah sure." Says Daryl

He hands her the piece of paper that said Anko on it.

"Hmm. So you were late huh?" says Mei

"Yeah. It says it on the paper doesn't?" Says Daryl with a smirk

"Oh a bad boy huh. Well you know what I like to do to bad boys don't you?" says Mei seductively

"No." says Daryl confused

Mei then plays presses her foot up against Daryl under the desk. Daryl eyes get wide in confusion.

"I PUNISH THEM." SAYS Mei with lust. Daryl becomes covered in fear not knowing what's about to happen. Mei hops across the desk on top of Daryl pressing her breasts against his face quickly tying him up.

"Its been far too long since I've had a man to do me. Always work, work, work. But now im going to make you my sex slave" Mei says licking her lips. She rips off Daryl's pants and boxers before he could blink. Then takes her wide, moist, oval shaped mouth and starts sucking. First starting off slow then speeding up. She deep throats him multiple times to where he could feel the back of her throat. Daryl feeling a great sensation couldn't say anything but moan.

"You like that don't you." Says Mei mumbling still sucking him. Daryl not being able to talk because she's sucking him so good. Mei then takes off her tight shirt exposing her large breast getting Daryl completely hard. She takes off her sweaty moist panties and starts jacking him off with them. Almost making him cum. Mei then stands in front of Daryl.

"I want you to lick me" says Mei seductively

"What? No way!" Says Daryl

"Well I gave you head now its time for you to return the favor. Besides if you refuse I'll behead and I'm not talking about the head on shoulders." Says Mei. Daryl in fear immediately starts licking her. Mei starts to moan.

"Go deeper." Says Mei. Daryl then goes all the way in getting her really wet. Mei turns around begins to finger her asshole getting it somewhat loose in front of Daryl.

"Ive never had someone to stick it in the backdoor before" says Mei blushing. She hops on top of Daryl and starts riding him off taking it in the ass. Her tight asshole makes Daryl about to cum. She bounces up and down on top of him.

"Aaahhh DARYL-KUN!! You're going to make me cum. She continues to bounce up and down on him jacking him off with her ass. They both get hot and sweaty. Daryl begins to suck on her breast. Licking her nipples. Mei starts moaning while still getting slammed in the backdoor.

"You're going to make me cum" says Daryl blushing with his eyes closed

"Good because I want every drop on my face." Says Mei. Mei hops off of Daryl and takes a huge load to her face.

"MMM.." Says Mei while licking cum off her lips. "That was great you should get sent to my office more often." She unties Daryl and he puts his pants back on. She takes her panties and wipes the rest of the cum off her face and puts them back on.

"I didn't think Vice-Principles could be sluts" Daryl thinks to himself.

(present)

"Wow I think I am going to like it here." Says Ken

"Yeah lets get to cless and see our new teacher…ms…" says daryl as he looks on the piece of paper "ms kyuubi."

"Can't wait lets go" says Ken as they walk to class


End file.
